


Пять причин, почему Тор слишком уж опекает Локи, и одна причина, с которой это всё вообще пошло

by Ferzy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Overprotective, is Overprotective
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тор – старший брат, и относится к своим обязанностям очень серьёзно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять причин, почему Тор слишком уж опекает Локи, и одна причина, с которой это всё вообще пошло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Reasons Why Thor Is Slightly Overprotective of Loki +1 Reason Why it's a Continuing Trend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082492) by [madwriter223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223). 



> Переведено на ФБ 2015 для fandom Avengers 2015  
> Бета - Идунн Тиннори, belalex13

**Во-первых, Локи хрупкий**

— Тор! — воскликнул Стив, ударом щита сшибая голову очередному думботу. — Добро пожаловать. Ты выбрал как нельзя более подходящий момент, чтобы вернуться из отпуска.

— О да, благоприятное для возвращения время, — улыбнулся ему Тор, разнес парочку думботов и обернулся навстречу ещё четверым. — Моему брату пойдёт на пользу небольшая разминка.

— У тебя есть брат? — поинтересовался Стив, отшвырнув в сторону напавшего на группку гражданских думбота. — Как у него со злобными роботами? Нам пригодится любая помощь.

— Не знаю, — сказал Тор, одним взмахом молота разметав пару десятков врагов. — Надо проверить, — он повернулся в сторону здания мэрии. Стив последовал его примеру, и как раз вовремя, на его глазах высокий мужчина, одетый не то на асгардский манер, не то в оперный костюм, небрежно встряхнул кистью, и штук пять думботов исчезли во взрыве. Ещё одного, подкравшегося со спины, высокий, бледный и, по всей видимости, волшебный парень просто схватил и впечатал в автобус.

От удара автобус пропахал пол-улицы и в конце концов опрокинулся, погребая под собой ещё парочку врагов.

— Брат! — вскричал Тор. — Не бросай их так резко, ты же поранишься!

Стив потерял дар речи. Слова не нашлись и тогда, когда, знакомя его с Локи, Тор совершенно серьёзно предупредил:

— Будь осторожнее, когда будешь пожимать руку моему брату, он не так силен, как остальные асгардцы. У Локи очень нежная кожа и хрупкие кости.

Стив явно что-то недопонял в асгардских обычаях.

**Во-вторых, Локи невинный**

— Где ваша благопристойность?! Как смеете вы так неприлично себя вести прямо на глазах моего возлюбленного брата? — громовой рык Тора заставил парочку испуганно шарахнуться друг от друга.

Тони ошеломленно моргнул.

— Тор, я всего лишь поцеловал Пеппер. И даже без языка.

— Но в губы же! Как тебе не стыдно, Человек из Железа?! — от возмущения Тор буквально брызгал слюной.

Локи, непринуждённо стоявший позади громовержца, закатил глаза.

— Тор, что это они там делали? — невинно поинтересовался он, для усиления эффекта похлопав ресницами.

Тор тут же переключил всё внимание на брата.

— Столь распутное зрелище не смеет осквернять твой взор, брат. Ты ещё слишком молод для такого.

— Но я хочу знать!

— Нет, нет, нет, ни в коем случае. Эти постыдные детали я разъясню тебе лет через тысячу, когда ты станешь достаточно взрослым, чтобы примириться с подобной безнравственностью, — Тор приобнял Локи и начал подталкивать его к выходу. — Пойдём, я найду тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое, — за спиной Тора Локи незаметно махнул Тони, чтобы они побыстрее убегали, каковой возможностью Тони не замедлил воспользоваться. — Те изумительные печенья куда больше заслуживают твоего внимания.

Локи мило улыбнулся и кивнул.

Тони тем временем укрылся вместе с Пеппер в мастерской, где было безопасно и не безумно. Ну, может, чуть менее безумно.

**В-третьих, Локи ранимый**

Ладно, не исключено, что идея приобщить богов к миру Диснея была не самой лучшей. Или, может, просто не стоило начинать знакомство с «Короля Льва».

Хотя, с другой стороны, не каждый день узришь, как по телевизору жахают Мьёльниром.

— Достопочтенный отец просто заснул, брат! — чуть ли не кричал Тор в лицо Локи. — Игры с другими животными его утомили, и он просто прилег отдохнуть!

— Конечно, брат, как скажешь, — похоже, нисколько не впечатлённый, невозмутимо ответил Локи.

— Именно так я и сказал. А ещё говорю, что уже поздно, тебе следует идти отдыхать, брат.

— Хорошо, — Локи со вздохом поднялся. — Я буду у себя в покоях.

— И ложись сразу спать, Локи, нельзя тебе засиживаться допоздна, — улыбка Тора продержалась ровно до того момента, как Локи покинул комнату, а потом его несущий грозу взгляд остановился на Мстителях. — Случись у него хотя бы один кошмар от этого вашего жестокого фильма, и я вам головы поотрываю!

— Мы к фильму отношения не имеем. Вини Диснея.

— Значит, мне следует навестить этого вашего «Диснея» и объяснить, какую травму могут нанести его фильмы невинному разуму.

И Тор вылетел из комнаты; не иначе отправился почитать брату сказку перед сном.

Наташа проводила его долгим взглядом и повернулась к остальным.

— Мне начинает казаться, что это вовсе не является замысловатой шуткой.

— Что навело тебя на эту мысль? — спросил Тони, залпом допивая содержимое своего стакана.

**В-четвертых, Локи молодой**

Что-то здесь определенно было не так.

Локи, сидящий напротив Тони, даже не пытался сделать вид, что ест. Вместо этого мелкий распутник облизывал ложку. Неторопливо начал с черенка, демонстративно высунув влажный блестящий язык. Провел самым кончиком по закругленному краю, затем прихватил металл губами и слегка пососал. Убедившись, что полностью завладел вниманием Тони, Локи сладко улыбнулся и опустил ложку, медленно проводя ею вверх-вниз по длинной бледной шее.

Святые небеса, откуда, мать их, в ложке столько эротичности?

— Друг Старк, — негромкий голос Локи прозвучал низко и хрипловато. — У меня есть одна… просьба.

— Ммммммм?

— Я ощущаю страстное желание провести время… в компании кого-то, кто не является моим родственником. И думаю, что твоя… — он умолк, меряя тело Тони с головы до ног внимательным взглядом, после чего расплылся в откровенной улыбке, — …компания окажется приятной и познавательной. Уверен, что ты владеешь всеми необходимыми навыками, чтобы удовлетворить, — щурясь, как кот, промурлыкал он, — мою крошечную просьбу.

Тони тяжело сглотнул.

— Ох, парень. Остановись, твой брат меня прибьёт.

— С чего мне быть против, друг Старк? Моё сердце только радуется, если брат мой веселится с моими друзьями! — громыхнул Тор, искренне рассмеявшись.

Тони посмотрел на него скептически, а потом повернулся обратно к Локи.

— Я вроде как с Пеппер.

— Я не возражаю, если она присоединится, — прошелестел Локи.

Тони вытаращился на него, а затем резво вскочил на ноги.

— … где этот долбанный телефон, мне срочно нужно позвонить Пеппер. Джарвис, соедини меня с Пеппер, срочно, срочно, намечается невероятный тройничок! — и он вылетел из кухни в направлении спальни.

Наташа смерила уходящего миллиардера пристальным взглядом, а потом невозмутимо обернулась к Тору:

— Ты в курсе, что твой _невинный_  брат только что сделал Тони неприличное предложение?

Тор слегка удивился, в то время как Локи выглядел так, будто всё происходящее его вообще не касается.

— Ну да, предложение поиграть. И это явно не то, что может вызвать такой тон, леди Вдова.

— Мне кажется, речь шла о сексе, — тихо заметил Коулсон.

Тор только громко рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Да вы что, друзья. Моему брату всего лишь 800 лет. Отец ещё даже не заводил с ним тот страшный Разговор, — было ясно, что он считает тему глупой и уже забытой.

Наташа и Коулсон только приподняли брови. А Локи просто съел ещё кусочек омлета.

**В-пятых, Локи болезненный**

— Вы абсолютно уверены, что эти животные были выращены на самом лучшем зерне? — требовательно спросил Тор, сверля взглядом уличного торговца.

Несчастный уставился на него в ответ как на сумасшедшего (ну, даже по меркам Нью-Йорка).

— … они хорошо питались, если вы об этом.

— Тор, оставь его в покое, — ненавязчиво вклинился Брюс, сочувственно улыбаясь.

— Я должен убедиться в хорошем качестве мяса. У моего брата слабое пищеварение. Я не допущу, чтобы он заболел из-за плохой мидгардской еды.

— Что ни в коем случае не является оскорблением, поскольку все мы знаем, что нью-йоркские уличные продавцы придерживаются только самых высоких стандартов в изготовлении фастфуда, верно? — выразительно обратился Брюс к продавцу хот-догов.

Тот озадаченно пожал плечами в ответ.

— Эммм… конечно. Для моих клиентов только самое лучшее.

— Тогда ладно. Я поверю в твоё честное слово повара, — Тор взял два хот-дога (с целым букетом добавок к ним) и решительно промаршировал к ожидающему его брату.  
Продавец проследил, как он уходит.

— У его брата на самом деле такой чувствительный желудок? Потому что даже если опустить качество, эти хот-доги не очень-то полезны.

— Не переживайте, — успокоил его Брюс, доставая бумажник. — Честно говоря, я видел, как этот парень ел кору. Прямо с дерева, так, наверное, вкуснее. Сколько я должен?

— За счёт заведения. Просто держи этого блондина подальше от меня.

— Ага, уже входит в привычку.

**И, наконец. Яблоко от Иггдрасиля не далеко падает**

Когда погасли последние сполохи Радужного моста, на пустом полу остался вытравленный узор в виде круга с замысловатым лабиринтом линий внутри. В центре лабиринта стоял Один, облачённый в несокрушимую на вид золотую броню. С плеч его ниспадал ещё один гобелен.

Почему-то Один был очень, очень зол.

— Тор! — прорычал он. — Почему ты не прикрыл брату глаза?! Он мог ослепнуть от вспышек Радужного моста!

Чёрт побери, ещё один. Впрочем, это всё объясняло. И всё равно! Чёрт побери!

Тор испуганно охнул и схватил брата за руку, притягивая ближе.

— Брат, всё хорошо? Глаза не щиплет, ничего не болит?

— Я в порядке, — мягко произнес Локи, приветствуя отца улыбкой.

Один положил руку на его плечо.

— Это ты думаешь, что «в порядке», однако недомогание может возникнуть и через несколько лет.

— Я думаю, что прямо сейчас со мной всё хорошо.

— Прямо сейчас, — повторил Один и обратил сердитый взгляд на Тора. — Во имя Бора, Тор, я позволил тебе взять с собой брата только потому, что ты дал мне слово, что позаботишься о его безопасности!

— Брат, умоляю, прости меня. Я немедленно пошлю за Эйр, она осмотрит тебя.

— Я знал, что нельзя допускать этого безумия, — сокрушался Один, устало потирая виски. — Локи ещё слишком молод, чтобы бродить по недоразвитым мирам. Он же практически беззащитен!

— Со мной моя магия, отец, — спокойно заметил Локи.

— Но против кого-то, кто сильнее тебя, ты беззащитен.

— Ещё у меня есть остроумие и красноречие.

— Не все уступают тебе в уме, дитя, но не об этом сейчас речь, — Один по-отечески пригладил волосы Локи. — Ты ещё очень и очень молод, чтобы оставлять тебя в таком мире, как этот. Я сам никак не мог перестать волноваться после того, как ты ушёл. Поэтому я решил, что хватит уже, и прямо сейчас забираю тебя домой.  
Локи вздохнул и сдержанно закатил глаза.

— Хорошо. Могу я попрощаться с нашими мидгардскими союзниками?

— Конечно, сын мой. Только не покидай поля моего зрения.

Локи кивнул и не спеша направился к поджидающим (и крайне изумлённым) Мстителям.

— Какого хрена, чувак? — потребовал объяснений Клинт, как только Локи приблизился настолько, чтобы его услышать. — Тор был ужасен, но и твой отец такой же псих?! Это точно не идиотская шутка?

— Если это хоть как-то поможет, моя мама совершенно нормальная, — снисходительно улыбнулся Локи.

— И тебя это не раздражает? — спросил Стив, коротко глянув на Одина и Тора. — По-моему, ты полностью способен сам о себе позаботиться.

— Конечно, но я нахожу, что подыграть им куда менее болезненно, чем доказывать что-то. Кроме того, со всей этой их сверхзаботой, ускользнуть на месяц или два не представляет сложности, они и не заметят, — Локи одарил всех озорной улыбкой, попрощался и вернулся к отцу. А потом его сразу же умыкнули. Чёрт, в буквальном смысле умыкнули, хоть Клинт такого никогда не видел, но представлял именно так.

Локи объявился у них через две недели. Самое смешное, Тору понадобился почти целый месяц, чтобы заметить, что его брат возвращался в Башню вместе с ними.


End file.
